


Fifty Sentences (version 1)

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences each with a 'prompt': a.) there may be a few that are slashy toned. B.) when directly related to an episode, the name of the episode will appear at the end of the sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Sentences (version 1)

**01 Raise:** Keying the radio, Admiral Nelson tried yet again to reach Commander Crane and the landing party.

 **02 Yes:** He supposed his first reaction of jumping and yelling "Yes" when Admiral Nelson asked him if he wanted the job as Seaview's permanent Captain was a little undignified. (Eleven Days to Zero)

 **03 Layer:** The more he got to know Admiral Nelson, the more he learned about the layers that made up his boss.

 **04 Sign:** Jamie wasn't sure he was doing the right thing as he signed off on Commander Crane going back to duty, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep the Skipper from his duty much longer.

 **05 Try:** Lee made every effort to get along with Fred Wilson to no avail, it took saving the man's life at risk to his own before he could catch a break with the doctor. (Eleven Days to Zero)

 **06 Give:** Dr. Jamison always tried to provide the best care to Seaview's crew but often his efforts were stifled by the officers who didn't like being in sickbay.

 **07 Great:** : Admiral Nelson sat in front of the herculite windows watching the water slide past, it never ceased to amaze him the vastness of the oceans and the wondrous things that could be found in it.

 **08 Compare:** Admiral Jiggs Stark wasn't pleased with the new Navy informality of Seaview's crew, they just didn't measure up to the regular Navy and how he thought it should be run. (Mutiny)

 **09 Listen: :** Kowalski didn't mean to listen in on the conversation, but when he heard the skipper's name and dangerous mission together in the same sentence, he had to know.

 **10 Choice: :** Admiral Nelson had no other alternative but to go back out to the capsule and try to disarm the missile. (Hot Line)

 **11 Pale:** The lights from the diving bell cast a dim glow around the bell but did nothing to illuminate the darkness they were sinking into.

 **12 Tough:** They were already low on oxygen and the fire turned a bad situation into an even more dangerous one. (Submarine Sank here

 **13 Risk:** Disobeying orders to help the aliens was a risk and Admiral Nelson knew it, but it was one he had to take in order to not only save Seaview but the world as they knew it. (The Sky is Falling)

 **14 Name:** Lee Glen, Jerry Richmond, they were just names he used to hide his real identity and/or gain access to information he needed to complete his mission. (The City Beneath the Sea, The Magnus Beam)

 **15 Tall:** Lee cringed every time a group pf scientists came aboard Seaview, he just knew their lofty plan would get them into some kind of trouble.

 **16 Price:** Farrell paid the highest price for the ideal he believed in, it was something Lee would always regret. (The Mist of Silence)

 **17 High:** The piercing sound admitted by the plant creature had Seaview's crew clutching their head in pain.

 **18 Hello:** 'Hello, Lee,' said in that sleepy sexy vice were the two best words he'd ever heard.

 **19 Own:** Schroeder not only wanted to bring alive the 4th Reich, he also planned to possess Seaview and use it to initiate his plans. (The Last Battle)

 **20 New:** Admiral Nelson made sure Seaview had the latest technology available, even if he had to create it himself.

 **21 Keep:** Admiral Nelson was not a happy man and never was when information vital for a mission was kept from him.

 **22 Under:** Sailing beneath the polar ice always made Commander Crane nervous, he kept close watch on the sonar readings to make sure there wasn't any that could damage Seaview irreparably.

 **23 Compliment:** Seaview garnered many accolades in service to the country many of them were never know by the public due to the top secret nature of their missions.

 **24 Summer:** The summer blizzards and the drifting gulf stream had caused a lot of damage to the country and the subterfuge of Doctor Kreiger and then he worked for caused several good men their lives. (The Blizzard Makers)

 **25 Red:** Lee watched as Harry ran his fingers through this thick red hair, he knew the Admiral was frustrated by the decisions of their superiors and couldn't do a damn thing about it.

 **26 Dance** Under normal circumstance, Lee hated to put on his dress uniform but this year he and Admiral Nelson had been invited to attend the Navy ball with the understanding that there was no declining the invitation.

 **27 Reflect** Waiting to reach the coordinates gave the crew too much time to ponder the 'what ifs' and 'what nows' of the situation. (Doomsday)

 **28 Nail:** Seaview was running in enemy waters and had encountered several enemy ships which pelleted them with depth charges, to be sure nothing came loose and damaged the grey lady from inside, Patterson secured the equipment, starting in the weapon's bay.

 **29 Remove:** Seaview's command staff and the Navy in general were at a loss as to how Admiral Nelson had been taken off the plane and where he was now. (The Last Battle)

 **30 Hands:** Lee watched as Harry fiddled with his pencil, rolling it across his fingers, he loved Harry's hands, loved how they felt on his body.

 **31 Stop:** There were always forces hell bent on destroying the things they valued most, their lives and liberty, Seaview and her crew had always been able to prevent it from happening and Admiral Nelson hoped they would always be able to.

 **32 Noise:** When the noise stopped and the radio was dead, Admiral Nelson feared the worst for what happened to the "Polador" but hoped for the best. (The Fear Makers)

 **33 Job:** Overgrown plants coming alive, sea monsters, and aliens, they were not part of his job description when he signed on to be Seaview's Captain.

 **34 Open** Unlocking the fail-safe units was hard on all the Command Staff but it was particularly hard on Commander Corbet. (Doomsday)

 **35 Touch:** Years of working together taught them how to show affection without anyone else being suspicious, sometimes it was the laying of his hand on Lee's or the stroke of a hand as they exchange files.

 **36 Water** Water gushed from the open valve, flooding the compartment, Chip and Kowalski worked at a fevered pace to get it secured.

 **37 Save:** Admiral Nelson's work in Marine Biology was directed at preserving the world's oceans and working toward finding alternative food sources from it.

 **38 Sell:** Admiral Nelson was not into self promotion, he didn't need the accolades Seaview garnered from governments around the world, his preference was to use the vessel he built for the research he wish he could do more of.

 **39 Next: **There were procedures, an order of how to do each action and the subsequent actions.****

 ** **40 Please:** No matter what he said or did there was nothing he could do to make Admiral Stark happy, at least until he saved them at the point of a gun. (Mutiny)**

 **41 Pet:** Most of his colleagues would assume Lee Crane was his favourite and in some respects maybe that was true but it didn't in any way diminish how important Chip Morton was to Seaview or to him.

 **42 Shadow:** The war games had them trailing an 'enemy' submarine, testing how close they could get and how long they could remain that close before being detected.

 **43 Always:** Harry always thought the best of a person, especially his previous students that he was often blinded to their real motives. (The Ghost of Moby Dick)

 **44 Content:** At one point in time Chip might have aspired to have command, but now, now he was satisfied being second in command of Seaview and serving under her two dynamic leaders.

 **45 Certain:** Had someone asked him when the boy king came on board Seaview if he'd grow up to be an honorable man, he wasn't so sure, but seeing the effect 'John' had on him he felt more confident of the boy's ability. (Long Live the King)

 **46 Scorch:** Jamie treated and rewrapped Chips badly burned hands, there wasn't much more he could do, it would take time for the new skin to regrow and heal.

 **47 Bore:** Curly cussed under his breath as he broke yet another bit trying to drill through bulkhead to add one of Admiral Nelson's new gadgets.

 **48 Study:** Harriman Nelson had an insatiable curiosity, any time he made a new discovery he wanted to take the time to examine it and see if there was a possible use for it either militarily or for civilian purposes.

 **49 Minute:** Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours as they waited for rescue and the air gradually diminished inside the diving bell.

 **50 Limit** Lee had been at the end of his rope when it came to dealing with the alien they brought on Seaview, he was glad when they finally knew how to destroy him and save earth. (The Invaders)


End file.
